Bound By Fate Itachi Uchiha
by wolfangel182
Summary: This story is about a girl who dispises Itachi at first then accidently falls for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Name: **Tyra Virda

**Age: **16

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes: **Deep Red

**Rank: **Jonin

**Bio: **Tyra lives in Konoha. She has no family that she knows of. She is all alone except for her faithful companion, a young male wolf name Sive. She comes and goes, but not many people notice.

14 years ago

A two year old girl cheerfully ran about. Her 4 year old brother had trouble keeping up with her. The sun was shining bright that day, until mysterious sand swept the village. No one knows who lived or who died, for all the bodies disappeared.

14 years later

Sighing out of boredom, Tyra left the meeting unnoticed. Sive gave a look that seemed to say '_you should have stayed_' smiling she began to rub Sive.

_why do people always talk about threats?_ thinking quietly to herself.

Tyra felt as if someone was watching her. Paying attention to all her surroundings Tyra began to head out to the forest.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see someone zip past her.

"Tyra??" a voice called out to her.

The voice seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Tyra watched for any movements that were close by.

"Tyra, why are you standing there?"

Tyra turned to see a confusing looking Naruto.

"Nothing..." she paused,

"Naruto did you call out my name just a couple of moments ago?" Naruto shook his head, "No"

Tyra nodded then continued to the forest.

Tyra looked at Sive, "Did you hear that voice too boy?"

Sive barked twice then growled." _so it wasn't my imagination_

Tyra had been walking in the forest for a couple of hours when she heard the voice again,

"Tyra...Tyra..."

the voice seemed to call out to her.

Sive began to whimper.

Tyra looked around, then she saw where her name had been spoken. Up in one of the trees there was a figure staring down at her.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The figure kept looking at Tyra.

"So you are Tyra?"

"Of course I am! Who the hell are you?"

The figure replied, "My name is of no importance. The only importance here is that Akatsuki wishes for you to join their little group."

"Why would they want me??"

"Well if your brother is second best, then they wonder what his sister would be like."

Her eyes widen _my brother is alive...I hardly remember him. maybe I should go, but what if he is trying to trick me?_

"What is my brothers name?"

"Salem"

Tyra's eyes widened more. _no one will miss me here._

"I'll go"

The figure leapt, "Follow me."

"come on Sive." she called back to her companion, who only barked in reply.

After traveling through the forest for many days, Tyra, the man and Sive finally reached Akatsuki.

"Here is your new home." The figure said.

"Where do I stay?" Tyra asked.

The figure shrugged, "I don't know, why don't you go ask the leader."

Then he was gone.

_Great I don't even know what the leader looks like!! _

Tyra wandered around the place. She could feel people staring at her and whispering.

She turned a corner and came face to face with a cold looking man and his companion with a shark looking face.

"What do you want?" his monotone voice asked.

"I was looking for the leader, or for someone named Salem."

The guy looked at his companion, "She's looking for Salem."

The companion snickered, "Can't blame her, he is a nice looking fellow."

Tyra's temper had risen, "I'm his sister" she said in a **don't-mess-with-me** voice.

The monotone guy's eyebrows went up.

"So you must be Tyra...He's over there." he said pointing.

Tyra looked in that direction and saw a person with the same hair color and skin tone like her.

She slowly walked up to him, "Salem?"

The man turned, "Tyra?"

He broke into a smile. While Tyra couldn't help but grin.

After many hours of catching up with her brother, Tyra heard a voice behind her.

"So this is your sister?"

Salem nodded, "Of course, master."

_MASTER!!, must be the leader?? I'll ask where I should stay._ Tyra looked behind her and saw a young man.

"I was wondering where I was to stay?" Tyra asked without another thought.

The man chuckled, "Well you will probably be stuck with the two most unpleasant people, because there are no more rooms."

Her brother looked grim, "You mean Itachi and Kisame."

The leader nodded, "I'm sorry but there is no other place."

"Who are Itachi and Kisame?" She asked.

The leader grinned, "Itachi is the strongest shinobi here, your brother is second. And then there is Kisame, well his face looks like a shark." "Itachi has a monotone voice right?"

The leader nodded, "You already met him I see."

Tyra nodded.

_just my luck, I get stuck with rude people_

The leader had asked for Itachi and Kisame right away. They had come.

"Itachi, Kisame, meet your new teammate, Tyra." The leader said, "Now I want you two to show her, her room.

Itachi nodded then pulled out a sharp Kunai and advanced towards Tyra. He took her headband and scratched it. She was now officially part of Akatsuki.

Following Itachi and Kisame to her new room Tyra noticed how boring that it was going to be, they hardly talked. They took her to a room with a big black couch and three doors. Itachi pointed to the middle one.

"That is your room, Kisame is on the right, and mine is on the left. You are not allowed in my room got it." He said with his eyes blazing.

"Got it. Mr. Monotone."

Itachi's eyes blazed more, "6 am sharp, we start training."

Tyra walk into her room. The room was a dark blue, there was a king sized bed, a bed stand next to the bed, a desk, a balcony and two doors, one to a closet and one to a big bathroom. In the closet were a cloak, some clothes (same ones Tyra had on but different colors), PJ's, and even spare covers for the bed.

Tyra sighed and went out to the balcony and stared at the stars.

"Sive, did I make the right choice?"

Sive just wined, wanting to go back in. She laughed.

The next morning Tyra woke up with Sive licking her face. He seemed to be saying _'you better get ready.'_ Jumping out of bed Tyra put on fresh clothes and tied her hair back. Then she put her headband on top of her head (where Sakura's is). Then ran out of the room with Sive behind her.

"Your late" Itachi commented.

"Only by 5 minutes." Tyra stated.

"If he says your late, your late." Kisame said.

Tyra glared at Kisame.

"So what is involved with training that makes me SO late?" she asked dramatically.

Itachi sent Tyra a hard glare and she glared right back.

"You will be fighting Kisame, while I watch."

Tyra just shrugged.

_He's probably easy._

"No special techniques, just Taijutsu." Kisame said.

She smirked. "Ready Fish Face?" she said teasing Kisame.

He looked at Itachi, Itachi nodded, then the fight began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Tyra mostly attached head on. Using her kunai, she stabbed Kisame in the stomach. He grunted, Tyra moved to his back, stabbed him there.

She laughed, "I guess fish face isn't so tough after all, I mean without Itachi you are nothing."

His eyes blazing, but he didn't make a move; Tyra had hit him hard and good, where he had lost a lot of blood. She smirked.

"I think training is done." She commented.

Itachi was not anywhere.

She began to walk away.

"Did Itachi dismiss you?" A cold voice asked.

Tyra turned around to find Rei-dono at her back, he was acting very rude, very different then when She had last saw him.

She shrugged, "I don't know where he is, after all I already beat Kisame in about 3 seconds."

Then she walked away looking for her brother.

"What you left without Itachi dismissing you?!?!!?" Tyra's brother freaked.

"What is the big deal? You are second best any ways, though I'm surprised that you're not first." She commented.

Salem got frustrated, "I don't have our bloodline trait like you do, and heck you've had it since you were what, two!"

She sighed, "You don't need a bloodline trait to beat somebody." "There you are" a monotone voice said behind Tyra, "I didn't dismiss you from your training."

She turned to Itachi, "What was I suppose to do, dink around while waiting for you? Or did you want me to kill Kisame like you did to your family?"

Itachi's eyes blazed a dangerous color. "The next time you say something about that, I will make your life a living hell."

Tyra rolled your eyes to Itachi's threat.

"I've decided on your punishment...you will tend to Kisame."

Itachi then turned and walked away. She shrugged, while her brother looked very worried.

Walking back to her room she heard a groan.

"Somebody hurry up with bandages." Kisame's voice rang.

Looking in the shadows, Tyra saw Itachi her, sighing she walked into Kisame's room.

"What are you doing her??" Kisame asked looking at Tyra.

Tyra grinned wickedly, "Itachi is making me take care of you, trust me your in good hands."

_not_

Kisame looked at her.

"Well then, get the job done right." Itachi said behind Tyra.

Sighing, she decided that she didn't want to deal with Kisame forever. Her eyes turned a dark purple.

Kisame watched her every move, he seemed shock to see her eyes turn a different color. After an hour, his wounds were healed, with no infection or pain.

"How'd you do that!!??" Kisame freaked.

Tyra smiled, "Well I am from the Virda clan."

Kisame looked confused. Sighing she sat down at the edge of his bed.

"The bloodline trait of the Virda clan is the Kitamene Libres or the watchful eye. The eye allows me to see almost anything, like what I did on you, I could tell that your wound had a serious infection from lying in the dirt for too long. So with the eye I blended it with my Takerion, or healing, that made my eyes turn a dark purple. Make any sense?"

Kisame nodded.

"Good cause that was your Virda lesson for today."

"Wait, what is the Kitamene Libres was without Takerion, wouldn't it be sorta like the thing that Neji has?"

She shook her head, "Without the Takerion, my eyes are a deep deep purple almost black. Sometimes I call that eye the Killer." Kisame looked confused. Tyra looked away, "I get a killer instinct so strong that you would even kill your own mother, no one can get out of the Takerion until your chakra is gone. Only few have mastered the skill where they can control it, but yet they die from trying to control it.

Itachi's POV

Itachi was listening to what Tyra was saying, he was actually surprised, but yet he couldn't wait until he reported to Rei-dono with the secret of the Virda clan. Itachi had been waiting for the secret for years, but Salem would say nothing because even he didn't fully understand the secret, but now Tyra, the girl Itachi couldn't seem to understand, knew and understood. He wondered if there was more to the secret than she was letting on.

Normal POV

Back in her room she sighed, Sive was snoring. She looked at him and smiled. He had been there for her ever since she could remember. Looking around Tyra noticed a small box on your desk. walking over there, She saw a note:

'**_I know your birthday isn't for a couple of days but I got you something early. Plus on your birthday you will be getting something big'_**

it was from her brother. Smiling, Tyra opened the box to find five beautiful kunais that had a wolf etched into them. She examined them for a while before putting them in her case.

A few days Kisame was up feeling like new.

"So fish face, how are you feeling?" Kisame grunted then turned to Itachi.

Itachi stood there, "No training today."

Tyra looked at Itachi confused _I figured he was the type of guy who loved training and torturing people._

"There you are sis! I've got a little present for you!"

Tyra laughed at her brother who was running around with a long narrow box. Salem set the box down and gestured for Tyra to open it. Sive was barking madly because Salem began to tease him. Tyra turned to the box and ripped it open. In the box were two swords that matched your new kunai.

"Why give me two swords?"

her brother laughed, "Well, so you can work on your dancing, plus your know how to fight with two swords, right?"

She nodded.

_How did he know I dance? And how did he know I can fight with two swords?_ the questions were pounding in her head. _I know I never told him._

Later that night, on the balcony, Tyra was practicing her dancing with the new swords. A toss there, a catch there, a twirl there. She kept it up for an hour, until she could hear Sive whine.

"What is it boy?"

Sive just turned in circles.

She shook her head, "I don't know what your thinking boy."

Then Sive bark twice. "You don't like it here boy?"

Sive seemed to nod, then that's when Tyra truly notice something. She could understand what Sive was saying. _Weird, I've never noticed it until now._

Itachi's POV

Itachi watched Tyra without her noticing him. He had to admit that she was very good. He watched her toss the swords high into the air and catch them. _How many years has she done that?_ He began to wonder more and more about Tyra Virda, like who was she, and how did she remember her brother even when she was two. watching her, he noticed an odd chakra coming from her. It wasn't her usual purple, but an odd gray. _Who is she?_

Normal POV

Many weeks went by until Tyra was finally assigned a mission. Kisame, Itachi and Tyra were to go to the Fire Nation and steal a young child with the 4-tailed dog.

She smiled "that is gonna be easy"

Itachi actually nodded in agreement.

Once in Fire Nation Tyra should feel an odd chakra, looking towards where the chakra came from, she saw a 12 year old girl.

Slowly walking up to the girl Tyra asked, "What's your name?"

the girl paused then answered, "Kira"

Kira slowly began to relax then pointed at Itachi

"Your an Uchiha."

then at Kisame,

"Your sword absorbs chakra."

then to Tyra

"You have a sleeping nine tailed wolf inside of you that is slowly waking up."

Tyra's face looked shocked at what Kira had said.

"She must have the dog, dog means wisdom." Tyra whispered.

Kisame nodded, while looking at Tyra.

Back at Akatsuki, Tyra was looking for her brother. Finally after hours of looking for him, she saw him flirting with one of the only girls in Akatsuki.

"Ah, my charming brother, there you are."

Salem looked at Tyra, then said, "Lily, meet my sister, Tyra."

Tyra nodded her hello then stared at her brother.

He finally got the hint and said, "Lily will you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure" then Lily left.

Tyra looked around to make sure nobody was around then asked, "When I was born, was something put in me?"

"What crazy talk are you saying?"

"Salem, it's important!"

"why?"

Tyra got frustrated "Salem, this girl we went after, Kira, has a four tail dog in her, she said that I have a sleeping nine tailed wolf inside of me that is slowly waking up. What does she mean?!"

Salem sighed, "Before you were born, a nine tailed wolf attacked our village, but unlike the nine tailed fox, the wolf was looking for a new home."

Salem paused then continued "Our father made a deal with the wolf. he told the wolf that his next born will be given to the wolf to do as he pleases. When you were born our father gave you to the wolf, the wolf went inside of you, and when he did our father placed a seal so that the wolf would stay asleep until the time was right for you were strong enough to control the power."

Tyra stood awestruked, "Then?"

Salem sighed, "Don't you ever wonder why you know what Sive is saying, or why Sive a young black wolf came to you?"

Salem added some good questions, but all he did was make Tyra wonder more.

Many weeks have gone by since finding the truth. Kisame was actually afraid of Tyra, while Itachi was watching her every movement. Not many people trusted her. Tyra's only friends were Sive, Salem and Kira (she was stuck at Akatsuki). Tyra had already become even stronger than her brother, but no one knew if Tyra or Itachi was stronger, they were too scared to find out.

That night Tyra was walking alone. It was pouring outside, yet she could still feel the tears run down her face. _At least no one can see me crying_ She was missing Konoha, Naruto's annoying begging for Ramón, Her few friends. _If I staid, before now I would have had my own squad to train._ That was when she decided that she was going back, no matter what, and she was taking Kira with her.

Later that night Tyra snuck out to where Kira was staying.

"Kira?" she whispered.

"Tyra is that you?"

"yes, now hurry up and pack what you want to bring."

"Why?"

"we're leaving."

Kira jumped out of bed and grabbed only one thing, her flute then said, "I'm ready."

Tyra and Kira quickly went to Tyra's room, she grabbed your swords and throwing stars.

Tyra made sure that her kunai were in her pack. "Come one Sive, we're going home."

Tyra pick up Kira and put her on Sive (Sive is large enough to carry Kira).

"Let's go"

"Where are you going?"

Tyra heard her brother behind her. Tyra, Kira and Sive were at the border of Akatsuki.

"I'm leaving for home."

Salem sighed, "I wish you wouldn't go, but I can't stop you."

She turned and smiled at Salem, "Thank you..."

"That's why I'm coming with you." Salem finished.

"What , but Salem, you grew up here."

"I know, but I don't want to lose you again!"

Tyra nodded in understanding, "Then lets go, it's almost dawn."

At that the three ninjas and a wolf left.


	3. Chapter 3

After three days of traveling, Tyra, Salem, Kira and Sive were finally in Konoha.

"Stop where you are." a voice said from the distance. "Well, well, well, look who we have here, our very own traitor, Tyra Virda. And with two other people from Akatsuki."

"can I explain?" Tyra asked.

"Not to us, but the Hokage would love to hear your story."

The Black Ops. team led Tyra and the others to the Hokage.

"Why did you come back?" The Hokage asked,

"Because, when I was in Akatsuki, I found out so much about myself and realized how much I miss my home, Kira here, is actually from the fire nation, but if I may say so myself, I'd rather her stay with me, and my brother, my long lost brother, well there's nothing to say."

"But why do you expect me to welcome you back with open arms?" "Because, I am the same person I was back then, but yet I have changed and came to know of what I had inside of me. I realized from Kira that the only reason Akatsuki would want me is for my nine tailed wolf that is still dormant inside of me. I am here to pledge all my loyalty to Konoha me and my demon, and also here to present the four tailed dog, Kira."

"All of your loyalty?"

Salem, Kira and Tyra answered, "YES!"

The Hokage nodded his approval.

"I must ask one more question. Do you think Kira is ready to be in the Chunin exams?"

"Of course she is, she's wise, but Hokage, she has no other squad." "She will then join team 7." Tyra smiled at his suggestion.

Then Tyra turned to Kira, "Are you ready to become a true Konoha ninja, and a Chunin?"

Kira smiled, "I would be honored."

The Hokage stepped in, "Then done, and Tyra, It would be a pleasure if you and your brother could be protractors in the Chunin exams?" Salem stepped in, "Of course, we would be most honored."

The very next week, Tyra was prepared for the first part of the Chunin exams. Sitting by her brother she whispered to Salem,

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Here!"

"Oh, pretty nice, not a lot of training, don't have to watch your back all the time."

"Good"

Tyra watched as the protractor walked in. Explaining the rules. Then the test began. Tyra watched one kid. He wasn't very good at cheating, she had already caught him twice. Then Tyra caught him the last. She threw a kunai at the boy's paper.

"Team 156, you are dismissed."

The boy and his two teammates both walked out of the room. Many people began to tense up.

Slowly minutes went by, but finally the first part of the test was done. Anko arrived a bit early, but no one seemed to care. Salem and Tyra were part of the crew who would be running in the forest to be sure that no one will kill each other on purpose.

The last words before anybody departed was, "Don't Die."

Tyra wanted to burst out laughing at some of the reactions.

two days later

Tyra went from tree to tree. She was looking for anything that didn't belong. Then she could hear people shouting then Tyra recognized a voice as Sakura's.

"This way," Tyra jump onto a branch where Tyra and Salem could see everything.

What Tyra saw, astounded her. Naruto, Kira and Sasuke were on the ground, beaten and scratched up. Sakura was attending to them, beaten up as well. Her hair was all chopped up.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were fighting against the genin from the Hidden Sound Village. _Had those three genin really hurt an Uchiha, the nine tailed fox, the four tailed dog and Sakura that bad? Amazing._

"Their strong," Salem crouches down.

"Well, why don't you come down here and fight?" the one with bandages covering the majority of his face asks.

"This is not our fight, besides we'd tear you up," Salem calls back.

"Their part of the once mysterious Virda. You can tell. Maybe Orochimaru would like to know about them as well," the man whispers. Neither Tyra nor Salem could pick up what he said. "Come down here and fight us!"

"This, as he said before, is not our fight. But if you don't start paying attention your friend is about to get hurt," Tyra nodded towards the one fighting the fat kid. The rolling ball falls towards the guy, and his friend, the one yelling at us, darts forward.

"Zaku!"

"I know who they are now," Salem tells me. "Zaku, Dosu, and Kin, ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sound."

Tyra stared at the fight. Ino inhabits the body of their female teammate, and threatens to impale a kunai through her throat, killing the girl.

Zaku grins while shooting a blast of air at her, causing the girl to hit the tree and blood to pour from her mouth and from Ino's body's mouth.

It was sad how obvious that really was.

"Oh I hate watching this," Tyra whispered to Salem.

Two more genin from the Hidden Leaf Village jump next to Salem and Tyra.

"These genin are starting to annoy me," Dosu says aloud. "Why don't you come down here and fight?"

"They are from Lee's team. The guy with the large dog eyebrows," Salem explains. He was always the smart one who looked up people first.

Tyra could feel a huge burst of chakra, causing her bones to chill.

"I don't think I have to." The guy with Byukagun says.

Tyra looked down and see Sasuke, rising in a cloud of dark energy. She shuddered... _the pure evil emanating from him was overwhelming._

"That power... that couldn't possibly be just him," Salem whispers in awe.

"Orochimaru, missing-nin from the Hidden Leaf Village, number one target on The Black Ops hit list," Tyra told Salem. "He's the one that gave Sasuke so much power. He sent his drones to see how strong he really was."

"How do you know that?" Salem asked.

"Itachi told me"

"Sakura, who did this to you?" Sasuke asks her, the black markings covering his left half of his exposed skin.

"Sasuke?" she was staring at him.

"Who did this to you?"

"That would be me!" Zaku smirks smugly.

"I think he'll kill Zaku," Salem says.

"He'll show him some mercy. Not much, but from what little bit I know about Sasuke, he wouldn't purposely kill them unless they were the ones to kill the Uchiha clan." Tyra leaned back on her elbows.

Zaku sends some supersonic attack, where that anyone near, their ears would be ringing painfully. Zaku smirks when he sees Sasuke and the other two gone.

"Completely obliterated," he smirks evilly.

"Think again," Sasuke hits Zaku hard in the back, causing him to fly.

He had moved his three teammates at a speed that rivaled Tyra's.

_I am... dare I say it... afraid of Sasuke Uchiha right now._

"I sense your fear," Salem whispers.

Tyra nods, and watch as Sasuke sends three fireballs at Zaku. The sound-nin uses the things in his hands, to blow the fire away, but is soon hit with shurikens that were hidden in the flames.

Just as he goes to duck, Sasuke appears, planting a foot hard in his back, grabbing the guy's arms, Haku's face now in the ground.

"You think so much of these arms," Sasuke's cold voice said.

Tyra shivered, the voice reminded her of Itachi.

Then she heard a faint popping.

Sasuke was trying to rip Haku's arms off.

"He's so strong," Salem said.

Tyra could hear a loud, sickening popping noise, and recognize his arms being dislocated in the most painful of ways.

Sasuke starts towards Dosu, Sakura darts forward, clinging to him in a hug, her eyes shedding crystal clear tears.

It was sweet, in a disturbing way, but still sort of sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tyra jumped down, beside Sasuke, and look him in the eye. He seemed frightened, and hurt, which made her heart sting a little.

"Sasuke, remember who you are, not what's inside of you," Tyra whispered to him. "Sakura could you leave a moment. I promise I'll do nothing to your friend, but you need to tend to your other teammates. Wake Naruto and Kira up and such."

She nods, reluctantly leaving as Tyra sits down beside Sasuke.

"I'm a monster," he says under his breath.

"If that's what you believe, then yes you are," Tyra sigh.

He looks at her funny.

"Well, if you believe you are what people make you out to be, than you are just that. If you believe you're a monster, than you are, but you have to believe you aren't. Yes, you have power, evil, horrible power, but don't let it control you. I have a nine-tailed wolf in me, and the blood of the Virda line. From what I hear is that they were killers and assassins. But still, I don't let it get to me."

"How do you do it?" He looks up. "You have horrible monsters inside you, yet you're okay with it."

"Everyone has monsters inside, Sasuke Uchiha," I start. "But only those who can actually believe, are good people. And the ones who know that they are good people, those are the ones that become great in this world. Sasuke, I can see great things in your future, and. you'll have to work to be able to control the power Orochimaru gave you, but you of all genin, can accomplish that."

"I hardly know you, why do you have so much faith in me?" he looks straight into Tyra's eyes. She smiles.

"Because, you remind me of myself," Tyra stretches, "Plus everyone needs someone to believe in them, just remember I always will."

Tyra extended her slender hand to him, pulling him up and slinging his arm around her shoulder while helping him walk to Naruto and Sakura.

"Please be careful all of you!" Tyra said as Salem and her were leaving.

They all nodded.

Walking, both Tyra and Salem observed the finals of a battle that they themselves did not want to get in the middle of.

"Sand Coffin,"

Gaara holds his arm out, his fingers twitching as sand covers all but the mans face. Tyra looked over and notice some people had started watching the fight from behind some brush.

Next thing Salem and Tyra knew, the guy is completely covered with sand, dying in it. He slowly rises in the air.

An umbrella flies towards the ground, and Gaara catches it just as the sand coffins of the other two squeezes in, showering everything with blood, causing anyone near to get drenched in it.

"It's not enough for me," the red heads arm stretches towards the brush where the other team from the Hidden Leaf Village sat, scared for their lives.

"Come on Gaara, for your sister," Temari pleads.

The sand was swirling in the air, Salem could smell it, and he hated it with a passion since that bloody smell lingered in his senses for such an agonizingly long while.

"Alright, this time," he drops his hand, staring at Tyra and Salem. Tyra don't break the stare as she lick a line clean off her arm, swallowing the blood. He turns his head, walking off after closing his gourd on his back.

_At least he didn't decide to kill us too_

"You guys might want to head to the tower," Salem said as Tyra and him jump in front of the team, now shaking in fear.

"Alright," the leader, an animalistic looking boy with a dog in his shirt, stands. "But... who was that?"

"His name is Gaara," Salem answered look in the direction Gaara disappeared from. "A powerful boy you don't need to get near. His chakra beats yours by the hundreds. Now, we're off."

Salem jumped back into the trees, Tyra right behind him

"I'm going to go bathe in the river." Tyra said hours later.

Salem nodded "I'll keep guard, but you'll have to do the same for me"

Tyra nodded then headed to a nearby river, flowing clear and beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the last day in the forest when Salem decided that he wanted to ask Tyra a question.

"Tyra, why did the Hokage forgive you so easily, where as if it was probably anyone else, he probably wouldn't have?"

Tyra looked at her brother, "Well, I guess I probably should start from the beginning for you to understand….I was a young girl when I passed through and was received a sensei. My teammates and I were really excited to meet our sensei. When that door opened, I can still remember the look on everyone's faces to see that our sensei was actually the…….well…….Hokage. We thought that the Hokage couldn't train his own squad, but it turned out he wanted to train ours. I remember that Kyo and Ton, thought it was because they were special. But the Hokage always answered that everybody was special. He trained us hard, he went on some missions with us, but there were some missions that he couldn't go so one of the other sensei would step in." Tyra paused, "Then there was that day, that I found out why he really wanted to train my squad, it was because of me…..he wanted to know more about me, like where I came from, why did I hardly speak, what happened to my own village, and if I had any family. He wanted to be sure he could trust me. Plus he knew that there was something about me, something different than anyone else, even I don't know the answer to that question."

Salem nodded, "But still, how come would he forgive you so easily even though you joined the enemy?"

Tyra smirked, "In case you haven't noticed, he doesn't trust me completely yet, especially you. He is having us followed."

Salem jerked up, "HUH!!!"

Tyra smiled, "One day, we'll earn his full trust, but for now, we're followed, they are listening to us talk right now."

"Since how long have you known?"

"Since I went to bathe in the water. I saw movement and followed. I found one of the black ops, and forced him to tell me why he was spying."

"Is that why you didn't bathe?"

Tyra smiled, "And why I let you bathe."

"You're evil!!"

"I know." Tyra smiled evilly.

They sat together for a while longer. They were thinking of one thing, why were they allowed back even after they joined the enemy.

"Well we better go see which squads has passed to the next round." Salem said standing up.

"Oh, I hope Kira and them made it!" Tyra answered jumping up with excitement.

"Well, lets first make one more round. You go left, I'll go right and we'll meet in the middle, okay?"

"mmhmmm" Tyra answered nodding, already walking left.

Tyra was almost finished her round, when she heard someone behind her. _'black ops'_ Tyra turned around, "Aren't you suppose to be quiet?"

"That would depend on what we are doing." A very familiar voice answered.

Tyra looked around quickly, "Where are you Kisame, come on out. I can take you and you know that!"

A laughter came from the right, "Oh that fight, that was just a test to see how fast your reflexes are. I was only pretending to be weak, and everyone else was pretending to be scared of you."

A shiver went straight down Tyra's spine, the last thing she saw was cold red eyes, then blackness………..


	6. Chapter 6

Tyra's eyes fluttered open. Her hands and legs were bound together; she had no weapons on her. She was completely defenseless. She felt pain in every limb of her body.

Looking around, she noticed that she was in a small hut.

"So your finally awake." A very familiar monotone voice said.

"Where am I?" Tyra asked.

"Where no one will find you." Itachi answered in a smug like voice.

Then he left, leaving Tyra tied up and in pain.

'_What happened? All I remember is red piercing eyes, pain then blackness'_ Tyra was trying to remember what happened. _'What is he going to do to me?'_

Salem's POV

Salem paced up and down in the Hokage's office. Kakashi stood there watching Salem. Then some black-ops came through the door.

"Any word?" Salem asked without looking up.

"I'm sorry, your sister has disappeared without a trace."

"For three weeks we have looked, we cannot look anymore especially with the last part of the exams coming up soon, I'm sorry." The Hokage said looking at Salem.

Salem understood slightly, but he was still very upset.

Tyra's POV

The pain had slowly left; her hands and feet were untied.

"No complaining or else you get tied back up." Itachi said.

Tyra nodded hopelessly. She was hungry and tired, and the only way she got food is if she didn't fight back. She laid down and slowly fell asleep.

Salem's POV

Many weeks have gone by, there was a month break before the final part of the exam. Kira had not made it through. There was still no trace of Tyra either. Salem had been asked to join Black Ops, he accepted.

**End of Chunin Exams and two years pass**

Tyra's POV

Itachi would never admit it, but he had started to care for his companion. Tyra had even beginning to understand Itachi a bit. Although she did not approve if his ways, she still stood by him.

"Tyra, you are free. I can't hold you captive anymore." Itachi said without looking at Tyra.

"Must I leave?" Tyra asked.

"Yes..." Itachi's voice got a little rough,

Tyra nodded her understanding, and left.

Salem's POV

Salem was doing his normal morning route, when he saw a familiar face come walking up.

"TYRA!!!!!" He ran to her very quickly,

"SALEM!!!!" They were both hugging and crying to see each other again.

"What have I missed?" Tyra asked.

Salem sighed, "A lot, we have a new Hokage…the third Hokage died…"

"What?!?! Where is he buried, I must repay my respect before I meet the new Hokage or do anything else!!"

Salem nodded and lead her to where the third Hokage was buried. Tyra kneeled down…she cried for a while.

"Tyra?" Kakashi had saw both Salem and Tyra walk by.

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"You're alive!"

Tyra nodded…she was very saddened to not have been there for her once mentor.

**A few weeks later**

Tyra was caught up with the entire events that had happened. She even met the new Kazekage, Gaara. She had been assigned a team. They were a group of Chunins. Shippo, Lisa and Kira, along with her faithful wolf Sive who had stayed by Kira's side.

Things were going great…until that fateful moment.


End file.
